Thorn in my side
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Some domesticity between Ian and Sean, and Ian polishing his training a bit. Slash. One-shot. Last from the 'Life is beautiful' thread.


**I do not own ****Grimm. **

"Ian?" Sean entered the house. It was already dark, and the lights were off. The police captain didn't hesitate to take out his gun when he heard a thump coming from the basement. He rushed towards it, finding it well lit, unlike the rest of the house. He did not find what he was expecting, "Ian?" there was a light warning in his head that something was approaching and would hit, but the only thing he could notice in the end was something heavy falling down. Instead, he found Ian staring at him, a knife in his hand, clothes clinging to his body thanks to the sweat, and several scratches. He noticed a sledgehammer lying close to his own feet.

"You really should think before you barge into my basement. Gun?" Ian cocked an eyebrow with mild amusement in his eyes, which were flowing between pale blue and golden. Sean put it back into its holster with a shrug.

"No lights, and heard a thud, and you were not in sight. I take my precautions" the royal replied, "You never mentioned this"

"Oh, yeah. It doesn't help with the harmless image, to be honest, and I already have enough habits that make others uncomfortable. Knowing I train is one thing, but actually seeing it and… well, all this, that's another story. And, seriously, be careful. That sledgehammer was heading right to your head. Or, well, to the dummy behind you, but you came in" Ian chuckled, "I'll join you upstairs. Dinner's ready, maybe you can set the table? I need to change"

Sean didn't protest or made any sign of discomfort at being put to do menial chores, and limited himself to a nod, and going upstairs to breathe life into the house once again. Really, without Ian upstairs, and everything so dark, it almost felt like a graveyard. He heard Ian come up as he finished placing the glasses and the wine on the table, and, looking up, saw the younger man drying himself with a towel, but he was shirtless.

"I took a quick shower. I really don't want to stink. Sean?" Ian finally put on his shirt, and smiled when he caught Sean staring, rather shamelessly, at him, "Like what you see?"

"Ninety-nine percent of it. Tell me again the reason I do not go kill my half-brother for all the times he hurt you?"

"Because I want some peace, and messing with your family doesn't help with that, I'm afraid" Ian smirked, "I thought you liked my scars"

"While they do make you look like sex on legs, I would rather have you not hurt for my pleasure"

"Ever the romantic" Ian pecked his lips, "I'm thankful that you feel like that in my name, Sean, and you do have some odd ways to compliment me. I rather like them, really. I might keep you to stroke my ego"

Sean rolled his eyes, and captured Ian's lips in a more passionate and deep kiss. The younger Wesen hummed in appreciation, and responded eagerly to the kiss. They parted their lips when they needed to take a breath.

"I love you" Sean muttered, "I will always love you"

"I love you too, Sean. Don't make promises you can't keep, though"

"I will _always_ love _you_" Sean repeated. Ian shuddered with the amount of weight behind those words, and his only reply to his amazingly perfect boyfriend was another kiss.

"Same here" he replied softly, "What brings you here so late?"

"I really wanted to see you"

"Long day at work?" Ian smiled softly. He could understand the need to see loved ones after a tough day. Sean nodded, holding him closer, "Want to take a bath?"

"Sounds tempting"

"I'll go prepare it. Dinner's in the fridge, it just needs to be in the oven for a couple of minutes" the younger one pecked Sean's lips again, and then went upstairs. Sean stared after him, and felt the now familiar warmth and love he had come to feel only with Ian. He set the oven for the preheating. He served wine on two stemless glasses, and took a sip from his almost immediately, and started thinking about his relationship with Ian.

They had been together for almost two years by now. Their first date had been mostly silent, a bit awkward with Ian being so unsure about Sean's real feelings, and Sean unsure because of Ian's history with Eric. After the first peck, though, it seemed to go smoothly. Both had felt that small spark, that undeniable chemistry, and, even though it wasn't instant, they fell in love. They hadn't moved in together right away, but were now entertaining the idea. Sean now had two suits, three ties, some casual clothes, and two pair of shoes, stocked in Ian's house. For when he stayed the night. Pajamas weren't usually an issue.

"You seem thoughtful" Ian interrupted his thoughts as he came back into the kitchen. Sean stared.

"I love you, Ian"

"Is everything okay, Sean? You've been pretty insistent, not that I don't like it, but it feels like… there's something wrong, isn't it?" Ian's pale blue eyes scanned his boyfriend for any possible hidden injuries.

"Everything is okay, Ian, I promise. I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you. Well… also… I was thinking we could move in together? I… not staying with you, not waking up to you… I am finding it harder to do with each passing day. And today was a long day, and we had a case, and I just… I thought about what I would like to have and be in my life. I cannot picture it without you anymore, Ian. I love you, even when you insist on eating macaroni and cheese while writing, and when you insist we need some sort of new contraption… even if I am annoyed, I love you. I see you and me… I see us, married, together… a family with you…"

Ian kissed him.

"Yes, to all that. You worried me for a while. That maybe seeing the training wasn't to your taste. I love you, Sean…"

Dinner was mostly quiet, both basking in the peace that had settled in them since they got together. Ian finished fixing Sean's bath with salts and some essences. The half-Zauberbiest hummed in delight as soon as his skin touched the hot water, muscles relaxing with his mind.

"Love?" Ian called softly as they lay in bed, the younger man cuddling into the older one's chest.

"Yes?"

"I ran out of milk today"

"I will buy a gallon after work tomorrow"

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"We're moving your stuff here. Starting this weekend" Ian fell asleep, and Sean smiled before falling asleep with him.

* * *

Ian felt rather than saw the intruders. Great. Just great.

"De Neve" that caused him to Woge fully, and he saw one Reaper and a Hundjäger. A second Hundjäger was probably nearby.

"Really? I thought I had made myself quite clear when I killed the guards" he sounded bored, and just sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Prince Eric is not happy with your escape. Or with the photos your boyfriend sent him, along with the threat"

"So he's ignoring both Sean's and my own threats… and coming after me?" Ian blinked, "And I thought that he at least had enough brains to know when he couldn't change things. I was rather lucky to get out in time, right? Wouldn't want to mess with me… wait, you do want to mess with me right now? In my own house?"

"You're defenseless. You have no weapons, no protection… and you actually look like an old man in those clothes"

"I'll have you know this is hand-knit cashmere" Ian sniffed, as if he wasn't about to get attacked, "You'll excuse me if I don't want blood on it" he took it off, and then just crossed his arms, "So, you will really take me on?"

"As he said, you're defenseless"

"Oh, I don't have weapons on me, dear Reaper, but I'm far from defenseless. You really should know better than that" Ian smiled at him as if he was talking to an especially mentally challenged child. Really, not even Aiden had this difficulties to grasp a warning, "So, who will be my first victim today? I will admit I prefer my peaceful life here, but, trust me, I won't hesitate to kill if that means I can keep it. I'm done with being an assassin… yet that doesn't quite translate in 'I will never kill again'. What can I say? Some of the training _did_ get stuck in my head"

"Don't make this harder on yourself"

"I was about to say the same thing" all playfulness gone from his eyes and his voice, he was quick to sink his teeth in the neck of the first Hundjäger, ripping his throat apart. Blood got splattered all over his face. He scrunched up his nose.

He was losing his touch.

The Reaper hadn't stayed still, of course, and had called for the other Hundjäger while getting his weapon ready. His scythe did manage to make a cut on Ian's back, but Ian seemed to actually enjoy it. After roaring, he snapped the Reaper's neck, and used her body to land an impressive blow on the other Hundjäger, who was now stepping back and trying to regain her balance. Ian didn't let her, and, with a foot, kept her on the ground.

Maybe he wasn't losing his touch.

"Traitor"

"I was treated like a dog. It wasn't pleasant. I just wanted a better life than to be an assassin and the fuck toy of a stupid prince" Ian spat, "Now, what should I do with you? See, my boyfriend will be coming shortly, and part of me wants him to show off my abilities, and part of me doesn't want him to see a hint that this ever happened. No need to worry him or for him to change his mind about dating me. You're at my mercy" he pressed a bit, and he heard, with some sadistic satisfaction, some of her ribs cracking. Her breathing got even more erratic, "Any ideas of what I should do?" he gave her one of his most terrifying smirks, and he was glad to see her eyes fill with panic, "Oh, right, I forgot. We can't have you running away if I want to keep you here, right?" he broke her legs, and the only reason her scream wasn't heard by everyone within a hundred-meter radius was because he had enough brains to keep her mouth shut. After getting her properly gagged, he washed his hands.

"Y-r-t-r-y-t-r"

Ian went back to his human looks, he cursed when he started feeling the pain of what he just _knew_ to be a long gash… ugh, and a bit deep, on his back.

"I don't particularly care about your opinion of me. Or whatever it is that you're trying to tell me. Really, you show up here uninvited, try to attack me, your Reaper actually cut my back with her scythe, and you're just helpless on my floor, tainting my precious carpet. I got that one in Turkey" Ian pouted, "Even after my warning and my threats… and even my boyfriend's threat… really, no common sense, who the fuck trained you? It's a rhetorical question" he checked his watch, and then dialed Sean's number, "I need to go to the hospital or something, I'm sure this thing will get infected if left untreated"

"_Hello, Ian. Everything okay?_"

"Actually, no. I need to go to the hospital, and I really don't want to get blood on my car seats. Oh, and could you send Nick to the house with Hank and Wu? I have two bodies and a…"

"_Do not move!_"

Ian sighed as the call ended. In fact, ten minutes later, there was an ambulance, three units, and Nick and Hank. He was taken to the ambulance with Sean's help.

"Kill her" he muttered as he lay face down, Sean observing him closely.

"Ian…"

"Kill her" he repeated, weaker this time, "No lose ends" he closed his eyes, giving into the tiredness he had ignored for almost thirty minutes. Sean hesitated, but went into the house. Only Nick was inside, everything intact.

"What do you have?"

"Two Hundjäger and one Reaper. The Reaper was the one that cut Ian, most probably, she was the only one with such weapons on her. The seconds Hundjäger is still alive"

"Ian said we should kill her" Sean muttered, checking the door. Nick looked at him, "No lose ends, whatever that means"

"Probably exactly that" Nick replied softly. With latex gloves on, he took the head of the hunter that was still alive, "Who sent you?"

"Shouldn't you be killing me?" she scoffed, but then wheezed, "Fuck that guy, and fuck you"

"Such foul mouth" Sean gave her a glare, "Who sent you? You will die either way"

"You should know, _bastard_"

"Ah. Eric sent you then. Did he not get my message?"

"He wasn't happy about it, I presume" Nick sighed.

Sean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead watching the Hundjäger. After a while, though, he just repeated that she had to be killed. Nick snapped her neck in one clean movement, and then there were three bodies that were being moved out.

* * *

The investigation did involve questioning Ian in an official capacity, but his self-defense argument was pretty convincing when he had a huge healing cut on his back, had called the police captain, and was known to be mostly antisocial, with no previous records to his name. Ian got discharged from the hospital after two weeks. Apparently, he had also sprained one of his wrists while killing two of his visitors.

"Is it bad that I feel guilty? They all think I'm a model citizen, but they don't know…"

"Ian, they were sent to kill you. We were lucky that you only got that cut. Or, well, it really shows just how strong you are, physically" Sean sighed, "Do not feel guilty"

Ian smiled a bit, and cuddled into him.

"Thank you, Sean"

* * *

However, that encounter left Ian feeling a bit uneasy, and like he was more of a burden because he didn't actually contribute to the constant trouble the Grimm's group seemed to encounter. In return, he started participating. First, providing useful information that wasn't usually found on books. Second, if their target was a bit more… troublesome, he stepped in with Nick, instead of Monroe. While Monroe was a Blutbad, his diet didn't let him have the full strength of one, a known after-effect of a reformed Blutbad. In turn, Ian's expertise and abilities let him be an appropriate side-kick for Nick. Monroe was also thankful, because, while he loved Nick and helping him, it sometimes bothered his reformed side to participate in killing someone, and he preferred staying home with Aiden. And, of course, they had Aiden to think about. Not really good if his two dads ended up at the hospital at the same time. Sean hadn't been happy, but he acknowledged the pros outweighed the cons in this.

"You truly wouldn't have to do anything if you wanted"

"I'm getting rusty at killing, Sean" Ian replied, rolling his eyes, "This should… how do you say it? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"Yes, but I still think you are taking unnecessary risks"

"You did see what I did to those unwanted visitors, right?" Ian sighed, "Sean, I know you're worried I'll get hurt, especially since you won't be there all the time, but I'm a trained assassin, for better or worse, and I know how to protect myself and others, and still not get blood on my clothes. However, I want to change this conversation to other things. Like how we need to travel to Turkey to get me a new _Teppich_"

Sean resisted the urge to glare at the younger Wesen, and tried understanding just _how_ could he be so nonchalant about putting himself in danger. He guessed it had to do with his training, but, really, he did not have the need to work as an assassin anymore.

"We will go next month" the half-royal promised, "But promise me that you will be careful"

Ian smiled brightly, kissed him, and then went to his laptop, most probably to book their plane tickets and hotels. Sean just sighed in resignation. The day Ian did not give him urges to roll his eyes or just give up trying to get him to see things Sean's way… well, maybe he would have to worry about someone replacing Ian with some kind of impostor. Still, he held some hope.

* * *

**Sooooo... I think I'm done with this thread of stories. Took me a while to actually finish this one, and I'm still not happy with it, but here it is. If someone was wondering, _Teppich_ is rug or carpet in German. As I said, I'm learning, I think it was _der __Teppich, _meaning masculine. Anyone that speaks German fluently is free to correct me. Dativ and Nominativ, and to some extent Akkusativ... it just makes my head spin. Really. Hence, I only wrote the substantive without an article. Makes my life easier.**

**Regarding the titles of this thread and the other Grimm fics I uploaded this past month, they're all titles to several Bon Jovi's songs. At the start of February I started playing a lot of songs I never heard from Bon Jovi, and I really liked them. I tried looking for titles that could somehow fit the content of the stories. Save from the Forever Young, that's from Alphaville.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And, responding to one of my reviewers (hi, MSupernatural!), I'm considering writing a multi-chapter story. I've been a bit busy with exams, homework aaaand pretty much uni life (sorry, but I also took several naps to gather some will to keep living in the in-between). But I'll try, I promise! I do have one unfinished, but it's about Harry Potter, and _so _not done. I'll do one for Grimm for sure, though.**


End file.
